Red Like Roses
by CVN76701x
Summary: Ruby has been having nightmares. Rated M for graphic scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a short little chapter based on the songs Red Like Roses and Red Like Roses-Part II. **

**It's kinda gruesome.**

**If it gets a few favorites/follows and gets a good number of views, I could potentially write another chapter. And please leave a comment about what the next chapter should be about (Another Ruby chapter, a Weiss chapter, etc.)**

**Let the story... COMMENCE!**

* * *

I awake in my bed, my eyes are blurry and hurt, and my clothes are damp and sticky.

I rub my eyes to find my teammates staring at me, worry in their eyes.

I try to speak but my heart is in my throat.

_Why? _I think.

"Are you alright sis?" Yang is the first to speak.

"Y-Yah. Why?"

"You had that dream." Yang says.

"Again." Blake adds. She didn't sound mean or spiteful when she said it, more worryful.

I shut my eyes and turn away from them.

"Sorry if I woke you guys up." I say with a slight hiccup.

"What is this dream about anyway?" Weiss asks.

I curl my legs up into my arms and Yang takes the hint.

"Can I talk to her alone for a sec, guys?"

"Uh. Sure." Blake responds, grabbing Weiss by the shoulder and ushering her out into the hall. She closes the door behind her and we can hear footsteps going down the hall towards the dining hall.

"Sis? You okay?"

"No."

"What's your dream about?"

"...Mom."

Yang's face saddens.

"Oh. Is it-"

"Yes," I interrupt, "I have a recurring dream of mom's death," I curl up tighter, "and since we don't know what happened to her exactly, ut's different each time."

Yang's eyes begin to water.

"Oh. Sis..." she says while climbing into my bed. She folds her arms around me and pulls me closer, tightening her grasp.

"I can't even..." She mumbles.

She rests her chin between my shoulder and my neck, and I begin to feel drowsy.

"Feeling better?"

I'm taken aback. That's not Yang's voice in my ear.

I turn my head to see a woman with beautiful silver hair, and deep, dark red eyes.

As the woman smiles, the whites of her eyes turn blood red, almost a neon red in comparison to her beautiful irises.

Blood begins to fall down her face, like tears.

She coughs and I feel a thick liquid on my face. I reach up and wipe my cheek.

More blood.

"Do you need me to sing to you?" Her voice is now deep, groggy and almost devilish.

As I sit up and scream, the feeling of blood on my face is replaced by sweat and tears.

"Oh my God! Are you alright?"

I freeze. Yang is back. It was all a dream.

I fall back to the pillow, my eyes glued shut.

"It was mom again wasn't it?" Yang asked in her everything-is-going-to-be-okay voice.

"Yah." I barely choke up the word.

I clear my throat and say that I need a shower,

"Alright." Yang gets off my bed, allowing me to escape.

Once in the shower, I get into my usual position - sitting down, leaning against the wall farthest from the shower head.

I let my mind go blank and he hot water hit my knees and stomach.

I open my eyes to see the water is crimson.

I look up to see my Mom, she looks sad. Blood is spouting out of her torso and forearms, showering me.

"I'm sorry I lied."

I blink and she's gone.

Her words ring around in my head and before I know it, the water has gone cold.

* * *

**A/N: So yah! Thanks for reading! Hope you liked!**

**Have a good one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I got on FanFiction today to find that this story has 400+ views!**

**Thank you guys so much! I just kinda started writing, and this is what happened, I never knew it would be this popular!**

***group hug***

**Anyway, I'm winging this chapter; I started writing it but it turned into a lemon, and that is not the direction I want this story to go in. **

**This chapter will be more light-hearted than the last, but not completely.**

**Oh, and props to you if you notice the lyrics from Red Like Roses Part 2.**

**Let the story...COMMENCE!**

* * *

I sat alone on the roof of our dorm building, and it was the most beautiful day. The entire sky was a magnificent dark grey and the harsh sun was hidden behind the clouds. I took deep breaths often so that I could fill my lungs with the divine smell of rain. My clothes were completely drenched and were glued to my body, but I didn't care. I loved these days.

"Ruby!"

I open my eyes and turn to look at the door to the roof.

There stood Yang, standing just inside the doorway, occasionally looking up at her hair to check that it hasn't gotten wet.

"What?" I yelled over the sound of rain meeting the roof and it's puddles.

"Food!"

I held up one finger and yelled "Second!"

She nodded and quickly closed the door.

I took a deep breath and another long look at the sky before heading inside.

I quickly walk down the stairs until I reach the floor with my dorm and run down the hall until I reach my door. I went into the dorm and began to take off my shirt that was glued to my torso. The shirt was over my head when I hear someone yell "Ruby!"

I quickly lower my shirt to see my teammates sitting on their bunks, plates of Yang's famous noodles on their laps and pink on their faces.

My face goes as red as a rose and I run into the bathroom.

_That didn't just happen. Oh my god. How could I be so oblivious?_

I hear a knock on the door and unintentionally scream "WHAT?!"

My hands cover my mouth as if I were about to vomit. "S-s-sorry-y," I clear my throat, "Y-yes?"

"Uhhh... You okay sis?"

"F-fi-fine. I-I'm. Fine."

"I'll reheat your plate, you should take a shower."

"Th-thanks sis."

* * *

"It was an honest mistake, Ruby, it's really no big deal."

Jaune and I are on our knees, picking up his books and papers that fell after I ran into him.

"I still should have looked where I was going."

"Yeah." John looks up and gives me a half-smirk.

My face turns pink all of a sudden.

_What the hell? It's just Jaune. Do... Do I really have feelings for him?_

I look up at him while he's picking up his history textbook. Apparently I was staring because he says "You going to help or just sit there?" as he looks up at me. His face turns red when he sees that I was staring at him and we sit there, in an awkward staring contest of sorts, both of our faces red.

He begins to lean towards me and I freak out and jump up, immediately retreating into my dorm room.

Once there, I realize what I did and fall against the door.

_You just missed out on your first kiss, you dumb dumb. Gahhh, what the hell? What was that about?_

I hear a knock on my door and I silently squeal, hoping that it isn't Jaune.

It is.

"Jaune, I'm really sorry, I'm just at a weird point in my life and boys are icky but hot at the same time, and I just r-"

Jaune shushed me and says "It's really no problem, Ruby."

And at that he walks away, leaving my mouth wide open and my body stone.

* * *

I'm walking through Forever Fall, the red, rose-petal-like leaves falling all around me.

_What am I doing here?_ I think, looking around.

I look down, finding an empty jar on the ground.

_Oh, right. That...thing._

I pick up the empty jar and walk over to a tree.

I look down at the jar and it is now full.

_What the heck?_

I drop the jar and as I do, I hear an Ursa roar and a woman scream.

I reach for Crescent Rose, but she isn't there.

_What the hell? Where is she? What's happ-_

My thought is interrupted by another scream.

I rush towards the source as fast as I can. No matter how quickly I run, it only seems to be getting slowly closer.

I arrive in a small field. I look around and see a small red bump in the middle of the field.

"I'm here! I'm Here! What's wrong?" I yell, running towards the woman.

A chill runs through my entire body and I freeze.

This can't be happening again. It's her. It's always her.

I lean down and pick my mother's head up, pulling her closer to me. Her white cloak and clothes are nearly completely red.

"Mom." I sob, my fingers running through her sliver hair.

"Ruby, you-" She croaks. She coughs up a lot of blood.

"Ruby, you were my life, I'm sorry I failed to protect you. I never planned that I would leave you there alone, I was sure that I would see you when I made it back hom-"

Her head falls and her body goes limp.

I sit there, watching my tears run down her cold, unblinking face, wishing that she would perk her head back up and come back to reality with me.

My body feels as cold as her and my body is having seizures from my violent crying.

_I cant bear another day without you in it._


End file.
